


NOT Stalking

by durgasdragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durgasdragon/pseuds/durgasdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s an information stealth mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NOT Stalking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Combine2Rinraw](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Combine2Rinraw).



> Old & reposting

  
  
**NOT Stalking**   
  


_Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Masashi Kishimoto’s_ Naruto _and is made entirely for enjoyment. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece._

 _Summary: It’s an information stealth mission_

 _Author’s Note: Written for Combine2Rinraw/Sisco. Probably ladled with out-of-characterness. Flagrant abuse._

 _Constructive Criticism is always welcomed._

 _Published: 10 August 2007_

 _Rating: T_

 

He landed and peered at the window through the rain. Ever since he had been dragged back by Naruto he had found that his taste had mellowed out and while he still had a thing for energy and spastics, he liked it a little more…mature. He wanted someone who had a few more introspective moments—he didn’t think that Naruto even knew what that word _meant_.

Which is why he was practicing his stealth outside of a slightly seedy-looking building. Saying that he was _stalking_ someone made it sound like he was some low-browed commoner; first, it was stealth training and information gathering ( _vital_ things to any jounin’s training), and second, he was _Uchiha Sasuke_. No Uchiha would ever sink to that level (because they never had to; they had always been blessed with extraordinarily good looks) and Sasuke wasn’t scummy enough to be stalking.

All he wanted to know which way a certain teacher swung. If he like men, Sasuke knew he was a hot piece of man and all he would have to do was proposition the teacher and both of them could be on their way to orgasmic bliss. If he liked women, Sasuke knew some very good tricks and knew he could convince the other that women had nothing compared to an Uchiha.

Simple information gathering, done under a cover of stealth because things always looked better if you appeared that you _knew_ what was going on. That, and the teacher wasn’t exactly the type who seemed to appreciate…information gathering sessions.

Carefully shifting his weight on the slippery branch, he peeped into the window and…h

—Then he was racing away, kunais flying after him.

He might need to work on his skills a little bit, because this whole thing had just become ridiculously embarrassing.

How could have things ended this way?!

xXxXxXxXxXx

“What was that?” Iruka stretched.

“Nothing much, just some pervert.” Genma yanked the curtains shut before returning under the blankets.

“Was it that stupid bastard again?” Naruto demanded from the other side of Iruka. “’Cuz I’ll kick his ass!”

“Never mind that,” Iruka arched his back. “It’s in his blood. All Uchihas want what they can never have. Now, I believe we were doing much more interesting things before our little spy dropped in and we need to return to that.”

“I agree!” Genma and Naruto both grinned.

Sasuke could go and get his rocks off somewhere else.

 __

x Fin x


End file.
